


Intertwining Paths

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: A Collection of “First Times” (Both Canon and AU) [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Morning After, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Relationship Discussions, Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Mulder's thoughts and feelings concerning what led to the decisions made in All Things.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: A Collection of “First Times” (Both Canon and AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983421
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Intertwining Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this particular story, a bit at a time, here and there, for over a year. It has been something that I have been dying to finish, but it never felt quite right. Today, however, it feels right and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Dialogue used from the episode does not belong to me, but to Chris Carter and Fox. I mean no ill will, just needed to borrow it for a story.

“I’m pretty sure there is still some tea left from the last time you brought it over,” Mulder said, as they stepped inside his apartment, his bag in his hand. 

“You mean you didn’t drink it all on your own?” Scully teased. 

“Well, I did have a few cups, but not all of it,” he answered with a grin. 

“You never cease to surprise me, Mulder,” she said with a smile, her eyes lingering on him, and then moving up to his hat. “That hat, Mulder.” She shook her head and he took it off, looking at the purchase he made as it made him chuckle, especially knowing how she would roll her eyes at it. 

“What? Stonehenge Rocks. It _rocks_ , Scully. You get it? _Rocks_.” She stared at him and shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. He winked at her and she laughed, shaking her head again. 

“Should we order some food?” he asked, taking off his coat and throwing it on a chair. 

“Sure,” she answered with a shrug of her shoulders and he nodded, walking toward the phone. 

____________

“Wow… it’s just. Hmm…” he said thoughtfully, as they sat on the couch, her tale of the past few days one he found almost hard to fathom. At least as it pertained to her belief at what transpired. 

“What?” 

“How small the world truly is. You went to get autopsy results, and it led you down a path that seemed to lead you right where you needed to be. One misstep and you would have missed it.” 

“Hmm, you sound like Melissa,” Scully said with a light chuckle and he nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah. Heart chakras and healing though, Scully… even I’ve been known to question that,” he said and she hummed with a nod. “I just find it hard to believe.”

“What part?”

“The part where I go away for two days and your whole life changes,” he said, slightly teasing her. 

“Mmm, I didn't say my whole life changed.”

“You speaking to God in a Buddhist temple. God speaking back.”

“Mmm, and I didn't say that God spoke back. I said that I had some kind of a vision.”

“Well, for you, that's like saying you're having David Crosby's baby,” he scoffed with a smile. She smiled back, but stayed silent. “What is it?”

“I once considered spending my whole life with this man,” she said, shaking her head slightly. “What I would have missed.”

He inhaled a deep breath at that thought. “I don't think you can know. I mean, how many different lives would we be leading if we made different choices. We... we don't know.”

“What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to.”

“Mmm. And all the... choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and... we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well, that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. That's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour,” he said with a smile and looked over at her, only to find her asleep. 

He stared at her, at how impossibly beautiful she was, and he could not resist pushing back an errant strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. He could hear her soft breathing and he reached for the blanket beside her, not wanting her to wake, knowing she needed to rest. 

Covering her gently, he looked at her, thinking about the path that led them to this moment. One wrong turn and he never would have known her. Clenching his jaw, at the thought, he rose carefully from the couch, not wanting to disturb her. 

He picked up their mugs and quietly brought them to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. He turned off the lights and stared at her once again in the glow of the light from the fish tank. Shaking his head, he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Taking some pajama bottoms and a shirt quietly from his drawer, he brought them into the bathroom and shut the door, hoping he did not wake her. Stepping into the shower, he thought of all she had told him and he shook his head. All of it so unbelievable, and yet…

He got out and dried off, putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Hanging up his towel, he opened the door, planning to go check on her and see if she was still sleeping. 

To his surprise, however, when he came out from the bathroom, she was sitting on his bed, a little sleepy eyed, but also with a look he could not quite place.  
  
“Scully, you okay?” he asked her, concern in his voice, as he walked toward her.  
  
She stood up as he approached and put her hands out to stop him from getting too close. He looked at her quizzically, but stopped within the distance she silently asked for.  
  
She looked at him from head to toe and it unnerved him. It was as if she was memorizing him. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to speak and she took a deep breath, slid her blazer off, and set it on the bed. She looked up and he looked back, confused as to what was happening. 

“We didn’t finish our conversation, Mulder. What I really wanted to say,” she said quietly, as she took a step toward him.  
  
“Well, it seems the blame would lie with you there, Agent Scully,” he said, keeping his tone light and joking.  
  
“Hmm,” she hummed, as she took another step closer. “I guess it would.”  
  
Mulder crossed his arms and seeing the look in her eyes, he felt his mouth go dry. It looked like… but no, it could not be. God, she looked like an animal ready to pounce. 

Her eyes were dilated, her mouth was open, and she was taking ragged breaths. He had never seen her like this before. He felt his body respond, and knew if he did not put a stop to this soon, they would be in trouble. No way would he be able to resist her.  
  
“Scully,” he heard himself say in a low and gravelly voice. His desire was evident, he was sure, but he felt he had to give her a warning. He watched her shiver and wondered if it was from the cool bedroom or if she was feeling the same as him: hot but unable to stop a shiver of arousal.

“I loved him, Mulder,” she said quietly, as he opened his mouth to speak again.

“What?” he asked, taken aback, not expecting those words.

“Daniel. I... I loved him,” she said quietly, her eyes begging him to listen and not speak. He gave her an imperceptible nod, and she continued. “I... I thought he was brilliant... and he saw promise in me, saw I was a brilliant protege. I was young and influential. I won’t deny that I wanted him, but he... he should have known better. He was much older and… married. When I found out… I left. The FBI had been calling and I saw it as a new career as well as a chance to get away from a messy situation.” She shook her head and sighed.  
  
He shifted his weight and crossed his arms tighter, letting out a sigh of his own as he looked at his feet. Of course they both had relationships with other people. Christ, she knew and had worked with the main two in his life. He had met and worked with hers too, and he had liked Jack, the real Jack anyway. She had hated both of the women in his past, though he could not blame her, he had not made the best choices when it came to the women he had loved. 

Well, in the past anyway...

Still, after all this time, being so close and sharing so much, it stung to hear how she had loved another, especially someone he had never heard of. God, he should not feel this way. It was her past and one that had not included him, just as his had not included her. But still… 

He took a deep breath and stopped fidgeting as he looked up at her. She had moved closer as he had been looking down, and lost in his thoughts. Her eyes were like lasers on his and never left his face. His heart began to race again.  
  
“Mulder, I truly did think I would spend the rest of my life with him. That he was the one I was supposed to spend my life with,” she said, barely above a whisper. “God... how much I would have missed.” She shook her head and he felt his heart clench. 

“What you would have missed, Scully?” he said quietly, through clenched teeth, rage building inside of him. “Not being abducted? Your sister still alive? Your ability to have children? The happy fucking life you should have had, with him or any other man, instead of pursuing this hollow cause of mine? Yeah, you would have missed all of that shit. Jesus Christ! You should have, Scully. You should have missed all of it!”  
  
He began to pace, unable to stand still. He hated what she had suffered when her life had become entangled in his. He should have made her leave, been a stronger man and a less selfish one, but instead he had asked for more. 

Always more. 

More of her time, her attention, her trust, her loyalty. Imagining, even for a second, what his life would have been like without her, filled him with anger and despair. He knew, without a doubt, he never would have made it without her. They would have gotten rid of him years ago if she had not been there to back him up. More than that, _he_ would not have made it. Without her... he never would have made it. He shook his head, as he continued to pace, his anger at himself nearly palpable.

Scully stepped in front of him and stopped him, grabbing his biceps to hold him in place. Her touch burned him, her hands warm against his bare skin, causing a shiver to go through him. 

“Mulder, stop. Stop. Jesus… You’re not hearing what I am saying. You need to hear me. Stop.”  
  
He felt himself begin to calm at her touch. But fuck, her touch also seemed to be igniting him. Truthfully, it always did, but right now, he was having trouble keeping it in check. She had to have noticed. He felt like there was a fire burning inside of him.

“Mulder, I need you to hear me, really hear me,” she said, as she trailed her hands down his arms to hold his wrists. He was breathing hard, his pulse racing. Her hands on him like that… she had to feel it.  
  
“I… I asked you once if you ever thought about settling down. Stopping this crazy life and... and just staying in one place. Getting out of the damn car…” she smiled slightly and he stared at her. “As appealing as that may seem, I... that _would_ have been my life with him. Spending time with him these last couple of days... I realized that’s the life I would have had. The nice house… fancy cars in the garage. Kids? I don’t know. Our... well, _his_ career would have come first and...” She shook her head and looked down.  
  
Mulder turned his hands over and grabbed a hold of hers. Running his fingers across hers, he gave them a little squeeze to encourage her to continue.  
  
“When I asked you that, about settling down… I thought it was what I would have wanted. A “normal” life like everyone else. Someone to come home to… a family.” She looked at him, asking him to understand. “I was recruited to the FBI, I had no plans on joining. But, it was different and exciting… and a way out of a life I saw was not the one I wanted. It would have been messy and… knowing what I know now, it would have been toxic. For him, me, his wife and his daughter. It was for them, but I chose to leave, to escape that life. And then... I met you.”  
  
She smiled at him and he felt his breath catch. She let go of his hands and placed hers on his chest. His heart was racing again. She _had_ to feel it under her fingers.  
  
“Mulder... you… right from the start, Jesus you had me hooked. It was exciting and terrifying. It was messy, yes, but in a different way. One _I_ chose. A new life adventure. I... I _still_ could have done without the Flukeman, but…” She smiled at him and he exhaled a breath. “There have been times… times when I have wanted to throttle you, to shake you, to… leave you.” She whispered the last words, as though ashamed to admit it to him.

He sucked in a breath. She had thought of leaving him, of course she had. Christ, he understood, but it still hurt, still cut to his soul. He closed his eyes. 

Then, he felt her nails through his shirt and his eyes flew open again. Oh... she moved up flush against him as she grazed her nails down his chest.  
  
“Scully,” he said with a warning tone.  
  
She dug her nails in and he grabbed her wrists roughly, pulling her arms off of him and down. She gasped at his sudden movement and he could see arousal in her eyes, hear it in her breathing. 

God, he could _smell_ it on her. 

“Scully, you’re playing a dangerous game here,” he practically growled at her. “We... we...”  
  
“Mulder, you don’t seem to be understanding me. We dance around this. Fuck... we have for years. We dance around it, but we don’t actually say what we want. What we need. I’m... I’m trying to tell you, show you,” she said, pleading in her voice. “Just... just...” She pulled her hands away and took a step back.  
  
“I was naive and thought what I felt for him was love, but Mulder... my God... it is nothing compared to how I feel for you.”  
  
Mulder inhaled sharply and made to step forward. She saw and took a step back with a hand up. An unspoken warning. She had to get this out. She looked at him beseechingly.  
  
“Never... Mulder... never have I felt for someone what I feel for you. What I have felt from almost our first meeting. This pull. It’s... it’s terrifying,” she said, her eyes burning into his. “It has made us amazing partners, but it’s havoc on my heart at times. Mulder... I need you. Not just care about you or worry, but need. Do you have any idea how much that scares the shit out of me? To _need_ someone? To feel that longing and emptiness when you’re not there? I’m a strong, independent woman. I can take care of myself... but Jesus Christ, Mulder... I... I ache for you. I felt butterflies and silly girlish feelings for Daniel. Mulder… with you... it’s a physical ache.” 

He stared at her and she flushed as she finished speaking. She shook her head and licked her lips. His heart raced as he watched her do something he had seen her do thousands of times. But never in his bedroom, not after she said she ached for him. 

“Scully,” he said, not knowing what else to say, his brain literally unable to think of words. 

“Do you, Mulder? Do you... have... do you feel the same ache for me?” she asked him quietly, hesitantly, her eyes so open and blue, he felt as though he could drown in them. 

“Scully,” he said again, low and from the depths of his soul. “I... find it physically impossible to be around you sometimes. The desire to touch you so overwhelms me… it would terrify you.” 

She swallowed and licked her lips again. “Terrify me, Mulder. Scare the shit out of me,” she whispered, standing still, waiting for him to understand her words. 

Two steps forward and no steps back this time, he pulled her to him, one arm around her waist, one at the back of her head. His fingers tangled in her hair as her nails scraped at the base of his neck. Lips met and tongues danced as though they had been rehearsing this moment for years. 

She tasted like tea and Scully. A taste he had only sampled briefly and so long ago, the memory was nearly fading. This was different though, this was desire and raw need, an ache that had been building and tonight would be fulfilled. 

Her fingernails scraped into his scalp and he moaned into her mouth. She pulled back and nibbled his lip as she did, causing him to stumble forward and press into her. She gasped quietly, her eyes closed. 

“You’re so hard,” she said softly, and then her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock. He laughed softly and moved his hand from her hair to join the other at her waist, pulling her more flush against him. 

“You tell me you ache for me and then you kiss me like that? You’re a doctor, Scully. What did you think would happen?” he teased, before claiming her lips again. 

She moaned into his mouth this time and he thrilled at the sound of it. He had made Scully moan. And not for the last time tonight, of that he was one hundred percent positive. 

Moving his hands up, he found an expanse of hot Scully skin and he slid his fingertips across it. She moaned again and his hands went under the green sweater that made her hair look like a halo of fire. 

Up, up his hands moved, her skin burning his fingers. He moved his hands to the front and felt her stomach clench before she pulled back from his mouth. She looked at him and he watched her mind working, and then he watched her sweater go up and over her head. 

His eyes fell to her chest and then back to her face. She looked nervous for a second and then her hands went to the side of her skirt and unzipped it, sliding it down her hips and to the floor. 

“Sweet Jesus, Scully,” he said, staring at her in her black lace matching underwear set and thigh high stockings. 

“Terrified?” she asked softly, her hands in fists, opening and closing. 

“Scully...” he breathed. He stepped toward her and he raised his hand to touch her, but hesitated. She took his hand and put it on her breast and they both moaned. 

He opened his hand wide and cupped her breast, feeling her nipple harden. She breathed his name and he felt emboldened. He brought his other hand to the other breast and she whimpered. 

“Terrified,” he whispered and she grinned, putting her hands behind her back and unclasping her bra. His hands caught it as the cups loosened. She pulled the straps down and he was forced to move his hands. 

Perfect breasts were presented to him. Alabaster skin with light pink areolas and nipples that begged to be touched and sucked. He looked in her eyes and then took off his shirt. Her eyes grazed his chest and she licked her lips, raising her hands to touch him. 

“Mulder,” she whispered, stepping close and placing a kiss on his chest, right at his heart. Her breasts brushed against his chest and he put his hand in her hair and tugged lightly. She tilted her head back and her eyes were dark with desire. 

He kissed her, his tongue pushing in and tasting every inch of her mouth. Her nails dug into his chest and he pushed into her. She moaned again and he sucked her tongue. 

“Jesus, Mulder,” she said, pushing back and attempting to catch her breath. He would not allow it and pulled her in for another kiss, bending his knees to lift her into his arms. 

She gasped and then wrapped her legs around him. She laughed as he began to walk toward the bed and when he hit it, they tumbled onto it together. She groaned and arched up into him, her arms around his neck. He pulled back from her and she moved her legs as he stood at the side of the bed. 

Seeing her, horizontal across his bed in only a small pair of black panties and those flesh colored stockings, made his cock twitch. He could see how wet she was and Christ if he did not want to fall to his knees and see if she tasted as good as she smelled; her scent intoxicating him. 

“Scully,” he said, pulling off his pajama bottoms, his cock hard. He stroked himself and she began to breathe hard as she raised up on her elbows to watch him. 

She scooted to the edge of the bed and sat up, her face close to his cock. She looked up at him as she put her hand out and stroked with him. He moaned and then he cried out as she took him in her mouth. She kept a grip on the base and sucked while she stroked. 

“Scully, you need,” he rasped out before she took him in further and he stopped talking. He put his hand on her head as she sucked him, his mind no longer his own. By sheer will, he stopped her, not believing that it was truly happening. She removed her mouth from him and sat back, staring at him as she licked her lips, breathing hard. 

“Jesus Christ, Scully,” he said, staring at her, her eyes burning into his soul. “Fuck.” 

“That sounds like a plan,” she said, standing up and sliding her underwear down her legs, and reaching out to stroke him again. 

“No, you need to stop,” he said, grasping her arm roughly and she began to breathe hard again. “It’s been… I don’t…” She smiled and nodded, releasing her hold on him as he loosened his own grip. 

Her hands went to his face and pulled him down for a kiss, her tongue running across his lips, before sliding into his mouth, causing his cock to twitch. She moaned and pulled back, glancing down and then back up at him. 

“Still terrified?” she asked, her eyes suddenly different, as though she was unsure or hesitant. It would have been funny under any other circumstance, but not right then.

“No. Not terrified,” he whispered, and she smiled before he kissed her softly, letting her be the one to take it further. She did not, however, choosing instead to pull back and run her eyes up and down his body. 

“Not even a little?” she whispered. 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

She sat down on the bed and reached for him, lying back, her arms wound around his neck. Her moans as they kissed, were more arousing than any video he had ever seen. The feel of her skin, as he pressed into her, was the softest, most sensual thing he had ever touched. 

Ever. 

“Mulder,” she breathed, her chest heaving. He kissed her lips, her chin, throat, and then pulled back, staring down at her as he shook his head. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered and she smiled, placing her hands on his face and pulling him to her for another kiss. He felt her legs wrap around him and his heart stopped. 

She had not taken off her stockings. He could feel them against his flesh. 

The thought of her completely naked, but with those sheer stockings on, made his head spin and his cock even harder, if that was possible. Pulling back again, he stared at her, sliding a hand down to her leg, needing to feel it. 

“You didn’t take off your stockings,” he breathed, looking into her eyes, squeezing her leg as he drew a ragged breath. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Fuck no,” he growled and she laughed, and then bit her lip. “God…” He slid his hand up her leg, past the top of the stocking, to her hip, her waist, and her breast. 

“Mulder,” she whimpered, as he held her breast and squeezed her nipple. “God, yes… oh God…” She arched up and he nipped at her chin. Gripping his arms, she gasped and moaned. 

“Scully…” He kissed her and she held tight, rolling them, and straddling him. She stared down at him, breathing hard, her hair tousled, her naked body gorgeous in the moonlight. 

He could feel her heat, how wet she was, and it made him throb. His hands went to her hips as she bent to kiss him, her breasts pressing into his chest. Moving a hand up her back, he kept one hand on her hip, squeezing her flesh. 

“I need you inside of me,” she said against his mouth and he groaned. “Now.” 

“Jesus, Scully,” he moaned, as she took him in hand and stroked up and down. She raised up and he lifted his head to watch as she aligned their bodies, and sank down onto him.

“Holy…”

“Shit…” 

They looked at one another, both of them breathing hard. Taking only a few seconds to adjust, she began to ride him slowly, her hands on his chest. 

“Oh… Mulder… oh,” she breathed, as he held onto her hips with both hands. He would not have thought it was real, believed it all to be another of the wonderful dreams he had over the years, if not for her nails digging sharply into him. 

And the feel of her around him. Christ. 

She felt a million times better than any fantasy he could have imagined. Warm, tight, wet, soft… 

“Scully…” he groaned as she changed the pace and moved her hands from his chest to her breasts, squeezing them as she moaned his name. 

She moved her hands again, placing them on his thighs, her head dropping back. God, she was so fucking beautiful. He let go of her waist and pushed himself to a sitting position, her knees on either side of him. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, their tongues speaking a new language. He held her around the waist, keeping her from moving, his cock deep inside of her. 

“Oh Mulder,” she breathed, biting his bottom lip. “God, you feel so good. I need…” 

“What do you need?” he asked, pulling back and kissing her neck as she dropped her head back, her fingers digging hard into his shoulder. 

“You. I need you,” she moaned. 

“You’ve got me, Scully. You always have,” he murmured against her throat and she hummed. Raising her head, she stared into his eyes, as she squeezed her internal muscles and he gasped. 

“Make me come, Mulder,” she whispered and he exhaled a harsh breath. “Mulder… please...” She began to move again, slowly rotating her hips, before raising up slightly and back down. 

Staring at each other, he helped to guide her, working together as they always had. His hand slid to the backside of her thigh, and held it tightly, the feel of the stockings and her skin nearly short circuiting his brain. 

“Scully, Christ…” he moaned. “What… can you come like this?” 

“Oh fuck yes,” she breathed, her nails scratching at him, as she rocked against him. “Can you?” He chuckled and she stared at him. 

“You first,” he answered and her breath caught. She rocked slowly as he moved his hand from her leg to her waist, the other cupping her breast, causing her to inhale sharply. 

“A little harder,” she whispered and he grinned, squeezing harder and pinching her nipple. “Mmm. Yesss. Mulder…” 

She continued rocking as he moved his hand to hold both breasts. He kissed her, his tongue slowly moving in her mouth, matching the pace she had created. Her fingers dug in harder and she pulled back from his kiss, her breath becoming shallow, and her legs shaking.

“Oh, Mulder,” she cried softly, her body tightening around him, her legs shaking as she pulled him closer, rocking into him with a whimper. 

Oh… nothing, absolutely nothing. would ever compare to the feeling of Scully coming around him. The surge of wetness it created as her muscles contracted, and she panted out his name, her body softly convulsing. 

Why had it taken them so long to experience this beauty? 

“Mulder… Mulder… oh… Mulder. Oh my God…” She held him tight, her face on his shoulder, breathing hard, as he moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her. She continued to rock into him and he was sure she had no idea she was doing it. “I… ohhhhh…” 

He smiled as he felt her grip on him relax in all aspects, though her legs continued to convulse with what he knew must feel like wonderful aftershocks for her, if his own pleasure was any kind of gauge. Her tightening and relaxing around him, was the most amazing feeling in the world. 

“Mulder,” she whispered again, raising her head and looking at him, her mouth open and eyes dark. She kissed him softly, her nails scratching at the nape of his neck. “I… that…”

“I know,” he agreed, as he placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her mouth to his again, his kiss more forceful. 

Holding her tightly, he turned them, laying her on her back. Her legs locked around him, still spasming slightly, she stared up at him with a smile. Licking her lips, she ran her thumb across his mouth. 

“Make me come again,” she said softly and he groaned her name. Moving his arms, he placed his hands on either side of her head. 

“Pretty sure that was all you,” he breathed, as he pulled out of her and slid back in slowly, drawing out a moan from her. 

"No,” she said with a short laugh. “No, Mulder… that was you. The feel of you inside of me, around me… oh my God.” She gripped his arm and his side as he thrust faster. 

“Scully…” he exhaled as he leaned onto his forearms, capturing her lips in a kiss, swallowing her cries of pleasure. 

She felt so good as she thrust with him, squeezing him internally, and causing him to see spots in front of his eyes. Her legs relaxed a little and her heels locked under his ass, pulling him deeper into her, and wrapping her arms around him. 

He stared at her, watching her face as his thrusts became faster and deeper. She panted and gripped his back, his name repeatedly falling from her lips. 

“Mulder… I… oh, Jesus,” she whined and the sound of it shot straight to his groin. “I’m… close… oh…” She gripped harder and he watched her eyes rolling back into her head. 

Watching and feeling her signs, spurred him on to reach that moment with her. He was not far off and the feel of her muscles contracting around him was indescribable. She squeezed once more with a cry and it pulled him over the edge, as though she was milking his orgasm from him. 

“Oh… oh… MULDER!” she said through gritted teeth, as she held tightly to him. 

“Scully,” he moaned as he emptied himself inside of her, collapsing on top of her, her body vibrating around him. “Scullyyy…” 

His heart was racing and he was still thrusting slowly into her. Spent, but unable to stop the momentum that being inside of her created. He wanted to stay like this forever, safe in his bed, the feeling of her body enveloping him. 

She was whispering his name, her limbs wrapped tightly around him, and he sank right in. He breathed her in, the smell of _her_ mixed with sweat and the undeniable scent of sex and arousal. 

“Oh my God, Mulder… my God…” she breathed and he kissed her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin. 

“Scully,” he murmured, as he licked her throat and raised his head to look at her. 

Her eyes were closed and when she opened them, it took her a second to focus on him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her eyes closing again, her fingers running up and down his back. 

She opened her eyes and he smiled at her again as he searched her eyes. She sighed and he nodded, laying his head back on her chest, her body wrapped around him, keeping him in place. 

He felt her legs shaking slightly, her body still humming even as she did it vocally, a hand moving to his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp. He hummed back and she breathed out a chuckle. He knew he would need to move soon, but was unable to at the moment. If he could, he would never leave from this spot. 

“Ohhh, Mulder,” she breathed and he nodded, humming again, kissing the side of her neck. 

He raised his head and she smiled, her fingernails scraping gently down his face and to his lips. He smiled, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her softly. With a sigh, he began to pull back, knowing he needed to move. 

She moaned softly, but smiled and let him go, keeping her hands on him as long as she could, both of them exhaling as he pulled out of her. He dropped kisses along her body as he pulled back and stood up staring at her as she lay in his bed; a place he had wanted her to be for a long time. 

Her eyes were closed, a happy smile on her face as her hands ran up and down her body, fingers circling her hard pink nipples. As he watched her, he realized he had not had the chance to do something he really wanted- spending some time with his mouth on her breasts feeling her nipples harden under his tongue.

He would need to remedy that. 

“Are you planning on just standing there and staring at me?” she asked, one eye open as she looked at him. 

“Maybe. It’s a pretty beautiful sight.” 

“Hm. I have to agree,” she said, opening both eyes and looking him up and down. He bent and kissed her, his hand joining hers at her breast, both of them squeezing her nipple softly. 

Pulling back, he smiled at her and she grinned, holding onto his hand as she sat up. He helped her to her feet and she stood up on shaky legs. 

“You okay there?” he teased, holding her steady. 

“Yes, thank you,” she said with a wide smile. “I just need to use the bathroom. Be right back.” She started to walk away when he stopped her for a quick kiss. She smiled as he pulled back and he grinned. 

When she walked into the bathroom, he pulled the blankets back, and readied the bed, intent on her staying the night, this moment not over. He grinned as he thought of what just happened, almost like a dream, but he knew it was not. 

Her clothes were on his floor. She was naked in his bathroom. The evidence of their lovemaking was literally on the blankets he had pulled back. 

It was not a dream. 

The door opened and she walked out, beautiful and oh so naked, her stockings now gone. She smiled at him as she walked closer, her hand on his waist, circling his hip bone, and he jerked. He knew he was not up for it, but God, he wished he could bury himself inside of her again. 

He bent his head to kiss her and she gripped his waist, the other hand at his elbow. She smiled as she pulled back and got under the blankets, lying her head on the pillow. He grinned as he went to use the bathroom, before slipping into bed beside her. 

They lay on their sides facing each other, but not touching. He searched her face and felt the question he needed to ask weighing heavily upon him. 

“Terrified?” he asked quietly and she shook her head, smiling softly. 

“Only of never doing that again,” she said, moving closer as he wrapped his arms around her, the softness of her skin beginning to arouse him. “Oh… well...”

“Yeah, I don’t think that will be a problem,” he said with a soft laugh and she chuckled into his chest. “Not _quite_ yet, but…” 

“Hmm…” she breathed and then yawned loudly. “Oh… sorry.” He laughed again and held her tighter. 

“I’d say we’ve earned a rest.” 

“I concur. Mulder… that was beyond any words I could coherently string together at this late hour.” 

“Now it’s my turn to concur,” he said with a yawn of his own and she chuckled. “It’s been quite a life changing couple of days for both of us, let alone the past couple of hours.” 

“I concur once more,” she yawned and he kissed the top of her head. 

He heard the wind blowing outside, causing a tree branch to tap against the window. It was almost hypnotic, as it pulled him toward sleep. They needed to talk more, discuss this change and what it meant. 

“Go to sleep, Mulder. Stop overthinking this right now,” she said, her voice heavy with sleep. “We can talk tomorrow.” 

“Yes, we’re so good at discussing things of that nature,” he said dryly.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, her arm around his waist as she nestled in further into him. He smiled as he closed his eyes, holding her close, thinking of the things they would discuss tomorrow. 

_________

He knew she was gone before he had fully awoken. He could tell without even opening his eyes; the room just felt different. 

When he did open his eyes, he looked over at where she had slept throughout the night, the early morning sun giving off enough light. The sheet was still rumpled, the pillow indented slightly from her head. Rolling over to his right, he picked up the pillow and held it, breathing in her scent. 

He was not surprised she left, but he wished that she would not have felt the need to do so. Sighing deeply, he rolled onto his back, laying her pillow down. Shaking his head, he sat up, and walked to the bathroom. 

Using the toilet, he washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and splashed some cold water on his face. Leaving the bathroom, he picked up his pajama bottoms and slid them on, before opening his bedroom door and walking into the living room. 

As he made his way into the dining room, the door to his apartment opened, and Scully stepped across the threshold, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

They stared at one another, surprise showing on both of their faces.

“Oh, I didn’t…”

“I thought you’d left…” 

They stared at each other a second longer and then they both began to laugh. It was then that he noticed she was carrying a take-out bag from the bakery down the street.

“I just went to get bagels,” she explained, stepping further inside, closing and locking the door. He nodded and stepped closer, taking the bag from her hand. “I thought… well, you don’t usually have food here and we were going to have that talk, right?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. 

“Well… I’m not exactly hungry just yet,” he said, setting the bag on the dining room table. “Not for bagels anyway.” He stared at her, in that green sweater that would forever carry the image of it going over her head and dropping to his floor. The hallowed green sweater. 

“No? You’re perhaps hungry for something else then?” she asked, with a gleam in her eye. 

“Oh… yeah,” he replied, taking her hand and pulling her toward his bedroom. She stopped him and he stared at her, checking in, making sure they were okay. “Terrified?”

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her chest into his. 

“No,” she whispered, and he smiled, a need for discussion over, as far as he was concerned. 

Bending his knees, he lifted her, his arms under her ass, as she laughed and dropped her head to his shoulder. Turning around and walking into the bedroom, he kicked the door closed behind them. 

The bagels could wait. All day if need be. 

He had something much better to enjoy. 


End file.
